


The Saddle Job

by watanuki_sama



Category: Leverage
Genre: 1x03, Episode Tag, Gen, HORSES!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanuki_sama/pseuds/watanuki_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Two-Horse Job. Eliot takes a ride and contemplates what Aimee said to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saddle Job

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11/16/2009 on ff.net under the penname 'EFAW'.

This was the life. Wide open skies, nothing but trees and grass for miles, no smog or smoke, no buildings obscuring the view…this was what it felt like to be alive. Eliot let the smallest of smiles peek out of the corner of his mouth, taking a deep breath of the fresh Kentucky air. God, he missed this. Of all the places he'd been in the world, nothing compared to Kentucky. Nothing compared to home. Beneath him. Baltimore huffed, walking along at a sedate pace that didn't put any pressure on his still-healing lungs. Still smiling that almost-not-there smile, Eliot leaned down, patting the horse's neck. This…this was the life. A good horse underneath him, miles of countryside to explore, and the peace and quiet of-

"Damn it, I don't _want_ to go left!"

-nature.

Eliot sighed as the peaceful reverie was broken, glancing behind him at the four other members of his team following behind. He didn't know why he agreed to this. He _shouldn't_ have agreed to this. He could have enjoyed this ride all by himself, but _no_ , he just _had_ to agree to bring the others along.

What had he been thinking?

Hardison, on a chocolate steed that was almost the same color as the black man's skin, was tugging furiously at the reins while the horse, Ha'Penny -swear to god that was his name- veered to the left, heading towards a patch of clover just off the trail. Sophie, sitting sidesaddle on a pretty light grey mare name Gold Rush, was at once chuckling softly at Hardison's predicament and murmuring encouraging words to Parker. Parker, on a darker grey mare named Dollie - "the darned gentlest critter in Kentucky," Aimee swore- was sitting stiffly in the saddle, gripping the reins with a white-knuckled grip. Apparently, confronting Kentucky Thunder at the stud farm had alleviated some of her fears, but actually _riding_ a horse was a different matter entirely.

The only person Eliot didn't mind hanving along on this little ride was Nate. Unlike the other three, who were constantly talking -or in Hardison's case, _complaining_ \- Nate had been quiet. Riding Kentucky Thunder himself, the leader of their little team was silent, looking around him with the same quiet reverence that Eliot was feeling. Unlike Eliot, though, Nate looked a million miles away, and didn't appear bothered in the slightest by the three hooligans behind them. There was a look of peace on Nate's face that Eliot had yet to see on the man any other time, and Eliot thought that maybe this ride was doing Nate some good. It certainly couldn't be hurting.

Hardison exclaimed again, Eliot sighed, pulling on the reins to lead Baltimore up beside Ha'Penny. With a gentle nudge, he guided Hardison and his horse back to the group, away from the luring clover patch. Then he sighed again, pulling back up beside Kentucky Thunder and back into the lead.

He supposed it was his fault that he was dragging this group around. When he'd asked Aimee if he could talk Baltimore for a walk, he hadn't expected the others to be listening in on what he was saying. He couldn't help himself, though. It had been years since he'd been in Kentucky, and the lure of roaming around on a horse was irresistible. Racing Kentucky Thunder to the stables in the middle of their con had been exhilarating, a taste of home he hadn't had since he left, and he wanted at least a part of that feeling again.

Aimee said yes, and he left her to find the others standing outside, asking if they could ride too. Aimee had procured horses from other trainers in the area -though it took a handful of bills to allow them to borrow Kentucky Thunder, but that was no trouble- and then they were off.

He'd asked if Aimee wanted to come along, but she declined.

So now Eliot was stuck with his ragtag team on their ragtag collection of horses.

"I'm gettin' saddle sores! I can feel it! My legs are cramping up and I'm gonna be walking like a cowboy for a _month_!"

Eliot groaned as, yet again, Hardison's loud complaint echoed among the trees. He tuned them out as Sophie responded to Hardison, just groaned.

Nate chuckled softly. "Come on, Eliot, it's not that bad."

Eliot glanced over, raising an eyebrow when he saw that Nate didn't even have his eyes open. He wasn't guiding Kentucky Thunder and the horse was still plodding faithfully along the path. That was Nate for ya.

At least he wasn't drunk. This case hadn't been too bad, and Eliot wouldn't have let a drunk Nate on a horse anyway.

Letting out a breath, Eliot shook his head, glancing at the annoying trio behind him again. He didn't respond to Nate's comment.

Aimee's words rang through his mind again, and Eliot snorted, turning back to the trail in front of him. Baltimore's ears perked at the sound, and Eliot patted the horse's neck.

Family? This group?

Yeah right.


End file.
